


History repairing itself

by CloverTheFaun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, POV Albus Potter, Underage - Seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheFaun/pseuds/CloverTheFaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus feels restless and decides to search out Malfoy for their almost mandatory back-to-school fight, but it doesn't go as he plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History repairing itself

People kept saying that it was history repeating itself. Ever since they started school, Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had hated each other with a mad ferocity. Probably not even they themselves remember how it all started, but from that first day of school, when they got sorted into the same houses as their parents, they could not stand one another.

 

Through the years they have competed for everything; Quidditch games, house points, best marks - if there was chance for one of them to best the other, they took it. It didn't stop there though, they slung insults after each other constantly and even resorted to fights, both with wands and fists, on more occasions then anyone could count. Nobody thought their seventh year would be any different, but they proved everybody wrong.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It is the second week back from the summer break and Albus is feeling a bit restless. Usually after a break he and Malfoy would meet 'randomly' outside somewhere or in a corridor and have a go at each other, but so far he had only seen the blonde in the Great Hall for meals. He hadn't told anyone this, but he needed their fights. It was his way of letting out some steam and if they went to long between rows, he couldn't concentrate on his lessons at all. Right now he felt like a deck of Exploding Snap, he could go off at any moment.

 

For that reason he uses his dad’s old map to search out Malfoy. He isn't proud of himself for that, but he didn't know what else to do. That was what Malfoy was for, wasn't it - for reliving him of the pressure?!

 

He finds Malfoy alone in some room in the basement, were nobody usually goes and Albus doesn't waste any time, but marches straight towards his enemy.

 

When he gets there he just pushes the door open and confidently walks into the room. Malfoy is merely sitting cross-legged on an empty table staring into space, completely oblivious that Al has interrupted his quiet time.

 

"Well, well, well. This is where you have been hiding?" Albus words physically shake Malfoy out of his daydreams.

 

"What are you doing here?" Mafoy's voice doesn't have that usually sting of distain, he looks a bit panicked actually.

 

"I was just searching for the biggest loser in school and I seem to have found him." Albus knows that this is not his best work, but he just wants to wind Malfoy up so that they can have their mandatory back-to-school fight, so that he can go back to his usual self. But his insults doesn't appear to work, because Malfoy isn't about to start in on him like he normally does. The Slytherin just lets out a big sight and answer him without any of his customary condescending remarks.

 

"I'm not in the mood Potter, could you please just leave me alone?" Al is really taken aback at that. Why isn't Malfoy biting back? He starts to really get angry at the guy - he cannot go and change the rules on him now!

 

"What're you doing, thinking of you girlfriend? Oh, I'm sorry, of course you not, who be desperate enough to date you?" This is nothing worse then what they typically throw at each other, but at the sight of Malfoy's hurt expression Albus can't help but feel a bit ashamed. Just a tiny bit mind - he still mad at the guy.

 

Without another word the sharp-faced man gets up and stalks towards the door. Albus can't just let him go now. He knows what he's about to do is technically not on the right side of ethical, but he don't want to feel this restless anymore. He attacks Malfoy and the both fall to the ground with the Gryffindor on top.

 

"What the hell is your problem? Get off me!" At least he is now shouting at Al. That's a plus right?!

 

"What is _your_ problem, why are you acting so weird?"

 

"I'm not the weird one - _you_ jumped _me_! Get off and leave me alone!" Malfoy is not fighting back like he normally does; he's just trying to throw Al off.

 

"We always do this; have a big row at the start of term, why aren't you fighting back?" Albus can hear that his voice has a desperate tone in it now. He should really find out why this is so important to him, but right now he just knows that it is. He can go soul-search later.

 

"Maybe I don't want to fight you anymore; maybe we should just stay away from each other this year. That's probably for the best." Malfoy's voice has become almost inaudible and Albus has to strain to hear the last words.

 

The brunette just looks down on his long-time enemy, but Malfoy refuses to meet his eyes. Stay away from each other? Al don't want to stay away from him, he wants them to keep going on like usual, to always be in each other’s faces - like this close, all the time.

 

Al is still straddling the other man and pressing Malfoy's hands over his head, watching his face. Malfoy is starting to blush - what?! Why were the man’s cheeks reddening? Then Albus could feel it. Malfoy was getting hard. What? Why was his nemesis getting hard? And why did that thought not disgust him?

 

"Do you like to be held down like this?" Now his voice is different, not accusing just questioning. Malfoy looks up at him in terror, but also with a sliver of determination.

 

"Yes, but not by everyone, just someone in particular!" His old tone seems to be back. He was challenging Albus to mock him or to run away, but Al doesn't want to run away from this.

 

"So you just like it when _I_ am the one holding you down?" Albus rocks his hips to test something, grinding down on Malfoy's crotch. The Slytherin gasps and the sound makes something stir within Al.

 

"What are you doing Potter, get off of me." There is no command behind those words this time and Malfoy's eyes tell him what the man really wants. He grinds down again and this time the blond head snaps back reviling his long throat. Without really thinking Al bends down and sucks on the pale skin - is this really happening?

 

"I think this is what you want, isn't it Malfoy? You don't want to stay away from me this year; you want to become even closer."

 

"Maybe..." Did Malfoy just coo? Seriously?! The blonde cheeks has turned even redder and Al decides that he will not comment on the cooing, because he might like to know what thoughts had made the Slytherin blush.

 

"Have you fantasised about this? Have you spent the summer touching yourself thinking of me capturing you like this?" Albus has no idea where his words comes from but the brunette can feel the other man’s prick twitch at his words, so he must be doing something right, so he continues. "What happens next, in your fantasies?"

 

Malfoy licks his lips - damn that's distracting - before answering. "Let go of my wrists and I'll show you."

 

Albus sits up and looks into Malfoy's flushed face. He can end everything right here. He can get up and make fun of Malfoy, mock him for getting smitten with his worst enemy. The Gryffindor can do that, but he doesn't want to. He might be a bit smitten with his enemy too.

 

Al lets go of Malfoy's arms, a bit nervous about where this is going. Carefully, like not to startle him - good call - the blonde reaches up and cradles Albus face.

 

"I wanted to do this for so long," whispers Malfoy before he pulls Al in for a soft kiss. Albus reflects that this is different from kissing a woman. Malfoy's lips are harder, like more compact and do not give way as easily like his other snog partners had. The man also has stubble, which is a completely new feeling for Al. He decides though that the changes are not unwelcomed and then he stops thinking entirely, because Malfoy has decided to suck on his bottom lip.

 

Al opens his mouth and the Slytherin is quick to slide in his tongue - get it, snake, slide. Okay maybe Al's brain is not completely off, but the whole thing is a bit bizarre. He was about to pound on Malfoy just moments before and now they are in full snogging mode. He really doesn't mind - it's actually quite amazing, but it's like a one-eighty on his broom. He knows he is going in the other direction; it will just take his body a second to figure it out as well. 

 

While Al has been juggling kissing and thinking at the same time, Malfoy seems to been busy, because one of Albus' cheeks now feel cold and a hand sneaking in between their two bodies. Before he has a chance to object - would he object, probably not, but he didn't have time to anyway - a palm is pressing against his very awake prick.

 

Al bucks into the hand almost involuntarily. He has actually never gotten further then making out with someone before so this is whole new territory for him. Not that he hasn't tried – he got close once with Alice Longbottom once, but they were interrupted by stupid James barging into his room for something idiotic. Someone should really body-bind that brother of his permanently. 

 

He had gone off again and forgotten the situation that he was in - which was on the floor, straddling his all-time nemesis who currently had his hand on Al's dick. Right, another person touching him, maybe he should concentrate on that!

 

"Do you… Could we… Should we maybe lose some cloths?" Malfoy sounds anxious, which makes Albus a bit happier. He's not the only one that is nervous about this.

 

"Yeah! That would be nice." Al stands up and offers Malfoy a hand to pull him up. It feels even weirder when they standing and looking at each other, but Albus still wants to stay and see where this is going. To keep himself from thinking too much he grab the Slytherin by his robes and kiss him again, but this time he takes charge.

 

Slowly Albus finds the clutches on Malfoys robes and starts to undress him. The blonde soon catches on and starts fumbling with Al's clothes. It doesn’t take them long before robes and shirts are lying on the floor and they both take a second to just look at each other.

 

Albus can admit that he has notices a guy or two before, so this wouldn't be the first time that he was attracted to a man. It's the first time that he has acted on it though and he is glad that he has, because Malfoy without a shirt is striking. Lean muscles showing faintly beneath soft, pale skin. A smooth chest and just a string of blonde, almost white hair, leading from his navel down to his... Yes, there is definitely some tenting going on inside those tight fitting dress pants. Albus tears his gaze away just in time to catch Malfoy eyeing at him with an appreciating look on his face - yey!

 

"Well... How... What do we do now?" It is now his turn to stumble through a sentence.

 

"I was thinking..." starts the Slytherin to say and draws his wand. Albus jumps back and scrabbles to get his own wand up. "No! Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Malfoy says in an apologising tone, holding up his hands to show that he meant no harm. "I was just thinking that we could make ourselves more comfortable."

 

Whit that he turns his back to Albus and with a twitch with his wand, transforms three chairs into a comfy looking sofa.

 

"Oh," says Al a bit sheepishly. It had been an inbuilt reaction to fight back when Malfoy pointed a wand at him, old habits die hard. It would be something that they would have to work on if this were to happen again - did he want this to happen again? Maybe he should see how this time went before deciding anything. This could be Malfoy's new and complicated plan to get one over on him.

 

The blond takes a seat on the green - of course - cushions and beckons Al to come and sit next to him. A bit awkwardly Albus sinks down beside the blonde and almost waits for more instructions. He didn't have to wait long, because Malfoy pounce on him as soon as his denim covered butt touches the sofa. 

 

It seems that it's now Malfoy's turn to straddle him while kissing him senseless. Does the blonde have more arms then the usual two, because his hands seem to be everywhere?! Fingers run through his hair, nails claw at his chest and palms stroke his arms. Al tries to give as good as he gets, but he is clearly out of his league. The Slytherin appears to like his efforts though, because he is making small noises into Al's mouth.

 

Albus dick, which had reacted badly to Malfoy's wand waving - the literal one not the, you know - was staring to show some interest once more. It really helped that the gorgeous man that was sitting across him, was grinding down with his own not-so-soft prick. Al is really unsure what to do, he is new at this you know, but he wants to touch Malfoy's wand - the figurative one this time - and make the blonde feel good.

 

Tentatively the brunette traces his hand from Malfoy's back to his hipbone and attempting to be as sneaky as the Slytherin, he tries to slide his hand in between them and closer to his goal. It doesn't really work though, because they are pressing too close together. In his efforts at pushing his arm in, he fails to be as sly as he wanted, because the other man starts laughing at his attempts. Not in a mean way rather in an affectionate manner, so Al might forgive him for that. Then Malfoy pulls himself back a bit, grabs Al's hand and simply puts it on his groin.

 

Albus is dumbfounded at the bold move, but he's also a bit glad that the blonde is in charge. If it were all up to him they would be going at a pace of a flobberworm - and those would lose in a race against a glacier. He timidly cups the bulge under his hand and hears Malfoy take a sharp breath. The blond is really turned on if the pressure his zipper is under is any indication. Al starts gently rubbing circles with his palm while he stares at the other man’s face. It's really fascinating! Malfoy's eyes are now closed, his delicious mouth open and his chest movies with his heavy breathing.

 

Just for scientifically reasons - and not because he wants to taste the pale skin - seriously, was it made from crossbreeding diamonds with silk? - Al leans forward and licks from the man’s collarbone to his jaw.

 

Malfoy shudders and asks in a husky tone, "You are not playing fair, are you?" The blonde opens his eyes and there is something wicked in those grey depths. Without any further warning he is kissing Albus with a feverous intensity while his sneaky hands are opening Al's jeans. Before the Gryffindor even has time to register everything that's happening, his mind begins filling with all kinds of pleasures. Malfoy's fingers are wrapped around his prick and are making these wonderful stroking and twitching movements. This is so not like doing it himself; this is way, waaay better.

 

Albus has completely forgotten that he is also kissing this beautiful creature, he is too preoccupied ravelling in the sensation that is The Hand. The blonde reminds him though, by biting down a bit too hard on his bottom lip. He slowly opens his eyes - he has no idea when he closed them - and looks at _Scorpius_. Yes, this magnificent being cannot be called by his impersonal, last name - there are at least three other people that would answer to that name - but only by his unique, star-spelled, first name.

 

Scorpius has stopped kissing him now and just looks him deep in the eye, just like he knows the important change that has happened within Albus. Then, still holding Al's gaze, Scorpius lets saliva drip from his lips to land on Al's cock. Al thought he had taken the pleasure-potion before, but he was wrong. Then he had just sniffed the fumes, now he had drunk the whole cauldron.

 

Al thinks he is making noises, he is not sure, because his brain has been spelled out of his head. He can feel Scorpius shift, but are too blissed out to notices why the blonde moves. Then Scorpius picks up Al's hand again and licks his whole palm. This is Scorpius new evil plan! He plans to kill Albus with sex, because Al's nerves cannot take much more of this. Not to mention that his lower regions are close to exploding, though maybe not in the lethal sort of way.

 

Al starts to think of really unsexy stuff; pumpkin pie, grandma's knitted sweaters, Kreacher's dishcloth. It helps a bit, but every time he finds something off-putting to fixate on, Scorpius do a new twist with his wrist or swipe with his thumb and draws Albus back to their really erotic reality.

 

Scorpius appears to be done assaulting his hand, but it is now being pushed south and placed on the other man’s prick. The Slytherin must have freed it before going for Al's hand. A bit uncertain what to do, the brunette slides his wet hand up and down the length. This is good, now he has something to concentrate on so he doesn't blow his load under five minutes, like the teenage virgin he is. The plan fails miserably though, because the more confident Albus gets - grabbing firmer or sliding his thumb over the head - the stronger reactions he gets from Scorpius and every moan, shudder and broken breath, goes straight to his now painfully hard dick.

 

Scorpius head has been frown back ever since Albus took his wand in hand, so to say, but now he captures Al's eyes again and gives him the most wank-worthy look the Gryffindor has ever seen. The blonds half-lidded eyes shine with lust, his cheeks are flushed and his red, open mouth glistens with spit and are begging to be kissed. With his free hand, Al grabs the back of Scorpius neck and drags him into a wet and desperate snog.

 

That is when Scorpius has him most brilliant idea of the night - and you have to admit that he has been a freaking genius up to now. The man presses there dicks together and makes it so they are clutching both their pricks at once. As Al said, someone should give the man an award because this feels better then everything else combined - maybe he will give Scorpius a price after this, a big one!

 

All thoughts of trophies goes straight out the window as soon as the blonde starts trusting, which makes his dick slide up and down Albus' whole length. It feels like someone has cast a harmless lightning charm on him, because every nerve in his body is standing on end. He can't believe they have waited this long before doing this, he should have jumped Scorpius a long time ago.

 

"'m com..." is all Al has time to say before his every muscle tens up, his eyes roll up into his head and a pleasure like he has never felt before shoots out from his groin to every cell in his body. He has no idea how long it takes him to come down from paradise, but after what had clearly been an hour he starts registering the world around him again. He can feel Scorpius continuing to wank their dicks, his still hard. Albus want to ask him to stop, because his prick is too sensitive, but he cannot move a muscle at the moment. Then he feels Scorpius thighs clench and the man’s whole body tremble before he slumps down on Al's shoulder.

 

They just sit there awhile, just trying to catch their breaths. Scorpius has let go of their now soft dicks, thank Merlin, and has reached up and captured Albus in a hug. It feels nice, but where did he get the energy for the superhuman act of lifting ones arms? Al can't even move his little finger if his life depended on it.

 

Too soon Al recovers from the most mind-blowing experience of his life and starts to notice the not so good, sticky feeling of jizz on his chest. He struggles to get out his wand from his pocket and gets a groan from Scorpius for all his shifting. The man doesn't get up though, instead he clings even tighter to the brunette. After a bit of turning and twisting, Al gets out his wand and casts a cleaning charm on them both. Scorp's reaction this time is just to snort in his ear and burrow his head into the hollow of Albus's neck. It doesn't seem like the Gryffindor is getting up in a while so he just puts his arms around the blonde and presses his body to himself.

 

Okay, this is a bit of an awkward situation. Less than an hour ago he hated the man he is now holding, or had he really? Thinking back had he actually hated Scorpius? What he certainly knows is that he has been obsessed with the Slytherin since first year, never wanted a day to go by where he didn't see the pale boy.

 

Al always needed to talk (i.e. yell) and touch (i.e. fight) Scorpius and if he didn’t, he became the restless, unfocused shell he had been earlier today. Maybe he had interpreted his own feelings wrong. Everyone had always told him that their fathers were enemies in school and how similar they looked to their dads. That might have led Albus to believe that they had to be adversaries too, that what he was feeling was hatred.

 

When Al thought about it, he had truly never seen the blonde pick on anyone besides him. Actually Scorpius was a really nice person to everyone besides Albus - which Al reciprocated - but he had essentially never given Albus a reason to hate him. Maybe his obsession wasn't based on dislike, but something else - attraction? Fascination? Not love - because you cannot fall in love with someone you don't know, but maybe something that could grow into love if they let it?

 

These should be scary thoughts - because it meant that his whole worldview would change - but he wasn't scared. He was nervous, but a good kind of nervous, like the first day of school. He was also happy and not just because of the amazing sex he had just had. He was happy because this could be a start of something really good, if he didn't blow it.

 

"Hey, what're thinking about?" Scorpius was now sitting up, looking into his eyes like he is trying to read his thoughts - maybe he can? Is Scorpius good at Legillimens? That is a scary thought!

 

"I was just thinking that I don't want to screw this up! I mean, if there is something to screw up that is. Maybe you just wanted a one-time-thing, which is okay, but I don't really know how I can go back to hating you when you just fucked my brains out - because wow. I wouldn’t mind doing that again, because that was _amazing_ , but if you don’t want to then okay. I would just have to find something else to do, not that I can come up with anything that would be as good as this, but I could try. I am quite smart you know. Now I’m thinking that I should stop talking..." Albus' ramble finally stops – he tends to do that when he is nervous - and he watches Scorpius intently for his reaction to Al’s crazy monolog. The blonde merely smiles widely, cradles the Gryffindor’s head and kisses him square on the mouth.

 

"Eh, is that a 'no it is not a one-time-thing and I like to do this again like twenty times a week' kinda kiss?" Albus grins at Scorpius amused expression.

 

"Yes, it is a 'I want to do this all the time and you better brew some energy potions because you will need them' kinda kiss!" Answers Scorpius and pecks him again.

 

"Good, because you are a sex-genius and I hadn't planed of letting you go. You will get an award by the way." That gives him a puzzled look from the Slytherin - damn he’s almost hotter confused. "I tell you later!" Albus says before he dives in for a proper snog. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That year Albus and Scorpius proved that their story was not history repeating itself, but history repairing itself. After a feud more than two decades long, a Potter and a Malfoy finally got along. Maybe their fathers should try their sons’ method of conflict solving?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it!
> 
> This was suppose to be a much shorter, only horny-teenager story, but Albus decided to have a inner monologue - were he thinks he is funny - and it all went south from there. I hate it when characters doesn't do as you want them to ;P. But Al was right, this was a much more interesting story ;)! 
> 
> I would like some tips if you have them and please tell me of any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, it's hard to spot them all.


End file.
